vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Fauns
Fauns, also known as the daughters of Mountain Pass, are a race of Beast-Folk which are from a smaller forest continent known as Mountain Pass. These people are naturally good at finding the best deals in shops and markets. Fauns are also naturally resistant to poisonous plants, but this does not mean that they are immune to poison. Their resiliency to poisonous plants comes from their ancestors who lived in tribes. Many fauns would volunteer to eat plants so that their satyr brothers could defend the tribal grounds. These Beast-Folk have a natural weakness to the cold. Their natural bartering skill comes from early forest realm society being a society based on trade. Fauns are hearty people of the land who will defend what they have with their lives. Mountain Pass Mountain Pass is one of the smallest continents in The Main Sea. Like other continents within this sea, it was once apart of Zether thousands upon thousands of years ago. It is believed that every faun that lives in Mountain Pass is the decedent of someone who migrated to the home land when it was first discovered in the second mortal age. Physiology Fauns are an all female race of Beast-Folk that are typically regarded as light-skinned, light-haired, having no horns, light-furred, having short tails, usually 5 to 5.9ft tall, and meek in build. While most fauns fit this description there are fauns who are born to be warriors, those who are stronger than even a Half Giant. Similar to their satyr brothers fauns are half Men and half female deer. History The Second Mortal Age: The First Era: Society and Culture Fauns see themselves as people of the land. They've built up their cities without having the help of Talia's Lords. No faun has ever shown disrespect for those who farm or hunt for a living as these career choices are seen as some of the hardest to be successful at for long periods of time, especially during the harsh winters of Mountain Pass. Tradition is something that every faun holds dear to them. They don't take kindly to people trying to put something new into something that, in their eyes, doesn't need improvement. It doesn't matter if spilling a bit of ale on the wooden floor of their pub's storage room might hurt profits or the floor itself, if it's been done for generations, they'll continue doing it. Music is something that every faun likes to listen to, but few want to learn. It's usually their satyr brothers who play the music, but what few musicians this race does has are remembered as some of the greats. It doesn't matter if they're bagpipers or singers. Tradition instruments consist of bagpipes, citterns, various types of whistles, accordions, clarsachs, fiddles, and bodhrans. Art is probably what most people think of when they first visit a the home of a leader within Mountain Pass. Paintings are commissioned by many Lord and Ladies within their homeland, but what most don't know is that the majority of artists in Mountain Pass are forgotten until someone else wants to pay for a similar painting. Festivals were originally created in Talia, but by a faun. Nearly everything is celebrated by the fauns. The end of a year, the end of a war, the first snowflake of the year, the return of an exploration expedition, etc. These festivals incorporate the entire village, city, town, or encampment. Everyone usually takes part, but only fauns of age are required to bring something in order to attend. Be it food, drink, magic, or offering protection for those who are celebrating. Other aspects of their society and culture are taken from that of the satyrs, though some aspects are a bit more lenient in Mountain Pass. Mothers of children must stay and care for their children until they come of age. It isn't frowned upon if a satyr cares for a child while the mother is out working to proved for her family. Everyone see's the King or Queen of Mountain Keep as their true leader since he/she can change laws within any city that is ruled over by a Lord or Lady in Mountain Pass. The legal system of Mountain Pass is one that Talia's Lords see as too lenient. Every criminal who is not brought before a Lord or Lady is brought before Mountain Pass' ruler. This ruler then hears both sides of the story and then passes judgement on the criminal. A great many times criminals have received a lesser punishment for murder, being a thief, etc. when in Talia they would only see the inside of a dungeon cell for the rest of their days or a headsman's ax. Notable Fauns Category:Malaborn Races